durararafandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Sxerks
Hi Sxerks Question: What is this DOLL/a/RS Wiki? Just A Question Why dont you use templates? On This wiki? animangafooter I take it that you don't want to have the animangafooter here, otherwise you would have added it yourself? :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... To put it bluntly, the information seems either disorganized (character pages) or 'not there' (most pages.) Though I guess that could be due to a smaller amount of contributions. But profile cards (are they called templates?) which are a base for most character pages seem to be non-existant (probably contributing to the messy factor). Is it possible for you to add them? (The colour scheme and logo could be worked on but it's the information that comes before the looks, yes..?) Kanra 02:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes this wiki definitely needs some kind of template. It's a lot easier/faster to add info to a template, and then you don't get this huge bunch of mismatched pages with random dumps of info or MAL copypastas. Also huge blocks of text are intimidating to new users who might be put off by the lack of organization in this wiki. Tanaka Taro 21:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright the episode/chapter pages look okay but are there templates for DRRR world stuff like characters and gangs? Because those are the pages seem the most disorganised. I understand that you can't have a perfect template to fit everything, but it would be nice to have at least some sort of guidelines on how stuff should look (not just the infoboxes), and it would stop people from just dumping big blocks of stuff. Tanaka Taro 21:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) edit: I mean templates for organizing character/gang specific information, not media specific stuff. Better look/Orginization I just started to edit a couple pages ( Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Saika Army completely re-done/added) and thought that some better info boxes are in need. Also the pages are too blunt. They should be more organized and sectioned (more like the above 3 listed pages). I know you alone probably can't do alot on the pages' organization but the info boxes are needed. --Mr.Zeke 20:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) --Well a good infor box for the gangs could include some of the stuff I tried to put in already, Gang name, Leader, Color, Kanji, Romanji, Status and maybe some other stuff it might need. The character infoboxes could look like the ones on the blech wiki except relevant to this wiki. --Mr.Zeke 22:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Better look/orginization --Well a good info box for the gangs could include some of the stuff I tried to put in already, Gang name, Leader, Color, Kanji, Romanji, Status and maybe some other stuff it might need. The character infoboxes could look like the ones on the blech wiki except relevant to this wiki --Mr.Zeke 17:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) how put another characters in this site? plzz teach me how to do it.. :3 Thanks Thanks for the heads up in welcoming me :). Hope to working and discussing with you guys :) Zeta Nova 17:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC). Wikia Anime on Twitter Hey there! I know you're the admin for several anime wikis and I would like to put up Anime Twitter on some of the wikis. We've been getting great responses and I think it'll help you get more users! Thanks! Kate.moon 06:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) random question Thanx for the little welcome <3... and i wanted to know.. do we ever find out if Celty finds her head?? chats?? sorry if i ask too many questions..XD..but im confused on how to use the chats..cuz the first time i went on a chat by myself and i think it was fine..but when theres one person in the chat i cant get in.. is that just my computer or am i being blocked?? Episodes Hi. I'm sorry for moving all of those pages. I probably should've asked you first. I hope it didn't cause too much stress or anything to move them back. 19:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I see. Yes, it does look a lot better in order. Sorry, again, about that. :) 00:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello, don't you think this wiki needs another admin?--[[user:White Flash|''White Flash]] (talk) 19:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates I'm going to start adding templates to the wiki. I'll start with character templates. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 06:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I created a few templates. Template:Dollars should be added to Dollars members and Template:Raira Students should be added to any students or teachers at Raira Academy. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 07:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) chat when i go into a chat and there are people there and i cant chat with them does that mean there blocking me or something like that? Adminship Can you please give me admin rights to protect and edit the necessary templates? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape''']] Talk 02:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 2nd i am sorry if u get so many questions.... but i just wanna know this. Is there gonna be a 2nd durarara series?? Cuz i heard a rumor and im not sure if its true.. Hi I'm usally called Izaya because I was born May 4th, I have black hair , and auburn eyes sign my name?? I dont really understand how 2 sign my name after asking a question... could u please help me with that?? No problem and thanks i'll ask if any thing comes to mind Rika-Shishio 17:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Question whats with dollors chat How can I change my Wiki profile picture? Im new here, and Im not sure how to do it. ~Stray hey wat's up? Bureaucrat Are you the bureaucrat and admin of this wiki? Rowan Salazar (Owls) 01:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC)